Cleaning brooms can be divided into indoor brooms and outdoor brooms depending on where they are used, and some are used in both indoor and outdoor areas. Conventional brooms consist of handle portion for gripping the broom, comb portion where comb members are tied in bundles for sweeping debris, and coupling portion for binding the handle portion and the comb portion.
There are various types of conventional broom. A broom of which comb portion is arranged in a long line is suitable for sweeping a large area, but not for sweeping a narrow area such as corner. You can of course sweep a narrow area by changing the mode of broom, but this is very uncomfortable.
In addition, in the case of conventional brooms that are mainly used for sweeping street or yard, comb members are not aligned in a row but tied in bundles and comb members are formed to be long and flexible. This type of broom, however, has a comb portion fixed, and users may feel uncomfortable when sweeping a relative large or small area including corners. In particular, since people press comb portion when sweeping a small area, there is a problem that comb members lose elasticity and do not return to its original position after being bent.
On the other hand, conventional brooms usually have comb members made of plastic or bamboo: plastic material loses elasticity and gets hard after use for a certain period of time, resulting in efficiency drops; bamboo material is vulnerable to abrasion, shortening the service life.
Furthermore, brooms widely used for street cleaning have a problem that an economical production is difficult to achieve due to comb members. That is, since the aforesaid comb members are produced through injection mold process with molten plastic, there is a problem that it is difficult to reduce material costs and processing costs.